Wheel of Fortune
by Inori Yuzuriha
Summary: Layaknya seperti "Roda" kadang kamu berada di atas dan dibawah. Miku adalah seorang gadis biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja, sampai suatu hari dia bertemu Len yang nyatanya adalah seorang ghoul!


Wheel of Fortune

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid, Crypton, Yamaha  
>fanfiction by Inori Yuzuriha<br>Idea Story from Tokyo Ghoul  
>Don't like ? don't read~~<em>

_Dear Readers,_

_ Ini adalah debut pertama si author di fandom Vocaloid setelah 1 tahun hiatus, karena biasanya dia nulis di fandom Kingdom Hearts, dan rata-rata genre nya adventure.  
>Sekali-kali, pengen bikin cerita genre romance—dengan pairing yang sedikit berbeda—Len x Miku ? Apakah terlihat aneh? Karena biasanya Len sama Rin dan Miku sama Kaito ?, Semoga fic ini bisa mengubah segalanya ? Oke selsai curcol kali ini, dimulai aja~~_

_ -Inori Yuzuriha_

_P.S _si author nggak pernah bikin fic Guilty Crown loh, teehee :9  
>Semua karakter disini rata-rata OOC, disesuaikan dengan cerita.<em>

_._

_._

_._

"_Let's see—fate ? or just coincidence ?"_

"Hoi Len! Lenny!".

Dari arah belakang Len terdengar suara berisik kakaknya itu, yang tak lain adalah Rin Kagamine.

"Aku tau si tante Meiko itu sering memberimu sake, tapi tidak berarti kau kehilangan isi otak mu kan?!" Teriak Rin sekali lagi "Apa yang telah kau lakukan ?!".

Len tidak mengubris celotehan kakaknya itu, dia tetap serius mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, sampai akhirnya Rin menarik kursi Len, hingga dia terjatuh.

"BRUKK!" Len meringis, dilihatnya tatapan Rin yang mengintimidasi "Dia sekarat, aku menemukannya di gang belakang tadi, tempat biasa para _ghoul_ itu mencari mangsa—" Jawab Len cepat, namun bukan jawaban itu yang diinginkan Rin, kenapa tadi Len tidak langsung menghabisinya saja ?.

_Ghoul, _itu namanya.  
>Sebuah spesies yang tidak bisa dimengerti, bagaimana tidak, mereka adalah pemakan manusia!.<p>

"Kita ini pemakan manusia! Apa yang kau pikirkan ?! bagaimana kalau dia tau identitas kita nanti ?!"  
><em>"Dia tidak akan tau—"<em>  
>"Bagaimana kalau nanti dia tau ?!"<br>_**"Habisi saja dia."**_  
>"...Camkan perkataan-mu itu Len, aku tidak akan segan menghabisinya."<p>

Perkataan Rin hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Len, yang kemudian terdengar suara rintihan dari gadis bersurai tosca panjang itu, sejak daritadi dia ada di kamar Len.

"Kh-"

**Miku POV'**

"Ini dimana ?" Pikirku, Tadi sepulang pergi dengan Kaito-_kun_ hujan deras, jadi biar cepat sampai rumah aku mengambil jalan pintas lewat gang lalu...

"Hah?!" Sontak aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengingat sekilas apa yang sudah terjadi, meskipun aku tidak terlalu ingat, yang jelas tadi, Aku hampir terbunuh!

"Ukh—" Namun sia-sia mencoba, tubuhku terhempas kembali ke tempat tidur "Sial—"  
>Perlahan, Aku mendengar suara langkahan kaki, baru sadar juga aku tidak tau ini rumah siapa, atau apartemen siapa.<p>

"Ckrek!" Suara pintu terbuka, dengan kaget aku langsung berteriak "Siapa ?!"

"Oh sudah sadar rupanya—" Kata seorang pria berambut kuning ? atau _golden blonde_ ?

"Lenny—" Diikuti oleh seorang gadis yang rupanya mirip-mirip dengan pria ini dari belakang, wajahnya terlihat tidak begitu ramah.

"Siapa..?" Kataku akhirnya "Ini dimana..?"

Si pria berwajah _shota_ ini langsung memperkenalkan diri "Aku Len Kagamine, dan bocah dibelakangku ini namanya Rin" Dia tersenyum, duhh (*author mati*)

"Apa kau bilang ? Bocah ? Usia kita sudah 16 tahun Lenny!" Kata Rin dengan muka bete.

"Kukira namamu Lenny, terdengar lucu—" Jawabku iseng.

"...Rin, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi." Perintah Len, Rin hanya membuang muka dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa ?"

Astaga aku lupa memperkenalkan diri "Aku Miku, Miku Hatsune—"

"Baiklah, selamat istirahat nona Hatsune—" Kata Len, dia berniat meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Tunggu!" Teriakku tiba-tiba, "Kau—yang menolongku...?" Sampai sekarang aku masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Besok saja, ini sudah tengah malam." Katanya, kemudian dia menutup pintu dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Sebentar, ini kamar siapa ? Kamar Len ? Lalu, dia tidur dimana ? Di Kamar Rin ?  
>Sudahlah tidur saja.<p>

...

"_Layaknya seperti roda, kadang kita berada di atas, kadang kita berada di bawah"_

...

Suara berisik kicauan burung terdengar dari luar, disertai dengan terbitnya matahari pagi.

"Hoaam—sudah pagi ya.." Merenggangkan badan, kemudian mulai membereskan tempat tidur, itulah rutinitasku setiap hari, tidak peduli tempat siapa.

Setelah menyisir rambutku yang berantakan seperti singa, Aku berjalan keluar, kira-kira mereka sedang apa ya ?.

Kubuka pintu, yang kulihat adalah Rin yang sedang menonton TV, dan Len yang terlihat seperti sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di meja makan. Loh? Mereka tidak sarapan ?

"_Ohayou—"_ Kataku, Rin langsung melirikku "Pagi." Katanya ketus.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, Hatsune-san"_ Kata Len, ahak—rasanya seperti ada seorang pangeran yang tersenyum kepadaku mengucapkan selamat pagi. Rasanya seperti aku baru bangun tidur dan diseduhkan teh oleh Sebastian _"Ohayou gozaimasu, Ciel-bongchan, _atau _Kiyoharu-bongchan_, _bongchan ? _atau _botchan ?_ yang kudengar adalah _"bocchan" _yang artinya nenek. Sayangnya tidak ada yang seperti itu di dunia ini. Ah Ciel dan Shiori.

"P-pagi" Jawabku "K-kalian tidak sarapan ?" Berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan, dan kebetulan aku juga lapar.

Len langsung menjatuhkan penanya, sementara Rin langsung menatap Len. Loh, kenapa ? Tidak suka sarapan ?, Sedang diet ?, Dilema anak kost ?.

"Urus sendiri Len." Kata Rin, dia melemparkan remote TV nya ke sofa kemudian pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ah—itu—bahan di kulkas sedang ha—" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, terdengar suara bel dari pintu depan.

"Hee ? Siapa pagi-pagi begini ?" Kataku, "Biar Aku yang bukakan—" Len langsung bangkit dari kursinya.

Seiring dengan berjalannya Len ke depan untuk membukakan pintu, Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa tempat Rin melemparkan remote TV tadi, terdengar suara familiar dari depan..

**Len POV'**

Berjalan keluar membukakan pintu, Hah—paling-paling fans nya si Rin.

"Rin-chan ada tidak ?" Katanya "Aku bawa bunga nih, ahaha—"

"Masuk saja—" Kataku "Oh iya, ada tamu juga—"

"Siapa ?" Tanyanya antusias, "Apakah dia seorang gadis cantik-?"

"Lihat saja sendiri, Hatsune-san!" Panggilku, Dia terlihat sedang duduk di sofa, menonton TV.

"Kenapa Len ?" Dia bangkit berdiri, saat dia melihat kearahku, wajahnya terlihat kaget.

"Miku-chan ?" Tamu berambut biru dibelakangku ini berkata, "Kaito..kun...?"

Mereka saling bertatapan, tunggu—Mereka saling kenal ?!.

"Kalian saling kenal...?" Tanyaku ragu, dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari Miku.

"Kaito..." desisku, memberi tatapan mata 'ikut-aku-sekarang' kepadanya. "Oke, oke~ Nanti dulu ya Miku-chan~ Ini, bunganya untuk Miku-chan saja~!" Kaito memberikan bunga itu ke Miku, diterima dengan ekspresi bingung oleh Miku. Kemudian kami beranjak pergi ke dapur.

...

"Jelaskan padaku—" Kataku sambil menatap lurus Kaito.

"Yaah~ Memangnya salah punya teman seorang manusia ?" Katanya, dia melihat ke arah jendela, mengenggam tirainya.

"Aku tau bukan itu tujuanmu." Jawabku ketus, Kaito, sejenis _playboy_ yang mendekati mangsa-nya dengan cara mendekatinya. _Cih, _benar-benar perbuatan yang murahan.

"Lalu, APA?!" Saat dia berbalik, mata Kaito sudah berubah menjadi hitam-merah, seperti layaknya seorang _ghoul._

Sontak Aku langsung menarik kerahnya, membuat kedua matanya kembali menjadi normal. "Berhentilah bersandiwara Kaito Shion, dari awal Aku tidak menyukaimu, semua cuma karena Rin—"

Perkataanku hanya dibalas oleh senyuman licik dari Kaito, kemudian dia mendorongku. "Bukankah bukan urusanmu Len Kagamine ?" Kata Kaito "Memang kau punya hubungan apa dengan gadis itu ? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini"

Perkataan Kaito membuatku marah, tapi perkataannya ada benarnya juga. "Bukan urusanmu" jawabku akhirnya, kemudian aku pergi kembali ke ruang tempat Miku berada.

To be continue...

Well~  
>Akhirnya bersambung juga~ Memang udah porsi Author kalo nulis fic chapter sekitaran 1k+ jadi bersabar yahh^^<p>

Jangan lupa review juga yaa!

**REVIEW  
>REVIEW<br>REVIEW!**


End file.
